Amor de a Cuatro
by kronnye
Summary: Tras una pandemia en el mundo magico nuetro héroe debe contraer matrimonio con tres hombres ¿como resutara esto? ADVERTENCIAS: SLASH YAOI MPREG BOY X BOY, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS ;)
1. Chapter 1

hello! fic yaoi slash mpreg si no te gusta le puedes ir llendo.

algunos persoanjes estan vivos y otros muertos, que no se les haga raro encontrarase personajes así

* * *

Nadie sabía que es lo que iba a ocurrir. Se podía sentir un silencio espantoso por todo el mundo mágico, habían ganado la guerra, pero las pérdidas fueron demasiado grandes.

Tras la muerte de Voldemort se propago un último maleficio hecho por la varita del mal, este mato a casi 60% de la población mágica. Actuaba como un virus muggle, poco a poco se trasformó en una pandemia y paso meses hasta que se pudo dar con una cura. Lo que quedo fueron familias destruidas y lágrimas demarradas.

Harry Potter se encontraba en un sillón acurrucado al frente de la chimenea, pensaba en silencios mientras se tomaba una cocoa caliente lo que vendrá en un futuro. En esos momentos el Wizengamot estaba en medio se aprobaba la ley de "renacimiento mágico", consistía en que cada bruja y mago en edad fértil se le asignara matrimonios obligatorios de acuerdo a su potencial mágico para restaurar la población perdida. Muchos estuvieron en contra, hubo revueltas, saqueos y demás para que esta ley no fuera a llevarse a cabo. Pero por más que se gritó y lloro estaba próximo a ser realidad.

El moreno estaba muy preocupado, era un mago fértil: un doncel. No tenía por donde escaparse, lo obligarían a casarse y concebir hijos en menos de un año. Quería llorar, pero por mucho que lo hiciera nada se iba a arreglar. Le aterraba la idea de tener que tener hijos a tan corta edad, le aterraba tener que casarse y no saber con quién. Lo peor de todo es que él sabe que se va a tener que casar no solo con un desconocido, si no con tres. De acuerdo con el potencial mágico te podían asignar de entr ya que el número de hombres superaba a las mujeres y donceles.

Alguien entro a la habitación donde estaba el chico, era Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry. Este se dio la vuelta, dejo la taza a un lado y se lanzó a los brazos del mayor, no pudo contener los sollozos. Sirius trataba de calmarlo junto a Remus otro adulto amigo y mentor de Harry.

-Ya… ya… cachorro- susurraba el rubio.

-Bebé, deja de llorar que me harás llorar a mí- Sirius le dio un beso en la frente, lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a su habitación.

Lunático y Canuto se miraron y asistieron. Su pequeño Cornamenta los necesitaba más que nunca, tenía mucho miedo. Mañana llegaban las cartas del ministerio, donde saldrían los nombres de quienes compartirían cada uno el resto de la vida. El rubio al igual que Harry también era un doncel pero al ser un adulto tendría una sola pareja. Sirius esperaba que le tocara con él, no es que se amaran, eran casi hermanos pero sería mucho más fácil para los dos, pero él sabía que no tenían tanta suerte.

No era justo para nadie, Harry tenía apenas 15 años. Él nunca debió enfrentarse al señor oscuro o hacer algunas de las cosas de las que se le obligo, pero ahora el momento donde él por fin podría descansar pasa esto. El moreno todavía tiene pesadillas sobre esa noche en el ministerio de cuando Voldemort trato de poseerlo y como casi mueren.

Los dos adultos solo podían rezar para que su cachorro no callera en malas manos.

La noche a acabado y los pájaros cantan la condena de un pueblo oprimido bajo la oscuridad, chicos asustados abren lentamente las cartas de un futuro incierto. Familias enteras serán separadas en un par de minutos, pero ya no hay lágrimas por derramar.

Sirius puso las tres cartas en la mesa y atrajo a Remus y a Harry a sus brazos, prometiéndoles que no los dejara, que los cuidara siempre tomaron la primera carta. La de Remus.

Lucius Malfoy

El rubio hace una mueca, no estaba tan mal que le allá tocado el patriarca Marlfoy. Este mismo había enviudado por la pandemia. Claro él era un ex Mortifago pero el ministerio seguiría controlándolo, además… que fue uno de sus amores de adolescencia ¡una locura! Pero podría haber sido peor.

-Bueno Remy, creo que el cielo te las esa cobrando todas- dijo con una mueca burlesca e moreno mayor.

-Cállate.

Claro que Harry no entendía nada.

-¿Eh?- exclamo este.

-Nada cachorro, Canuto está delirando- dijo abrazando al menor.

Lunático se sentía extraño, en un principio había sentido mucho miedo en lo que saldría de ese pedazo de papel, pero al final se sentía aliviado.

-como digas Monny- Sirius se hecho a reír, tomo aire tomo la siguiente carta- Veamos…

Con la navaja rebano la parte superior de la carta la desdoblo y el color de sus rostro se fue. Quedo completamente blanco con los ojos dilatados.

El rubio lo miro extrañado y le quito la carta, este sí que fue el mejor karma de todos.

Severus Snape

Harry se sintió muy sorprendido, primero porque su profesor de pociones era un brujo como el mismo, y segundo que entre todas las personas le tocara a su padrino. A pesar que Snape lo trataba peor que un elfo domestico le tenía un cierto cariño, y le alegro este resultado.

Por otro lado Sirius quería morirse, quería rebanarse y tirarse por un rio. No podía tener tanta mala suerte, se rio por lo de Monny pero lo suyo es peor. Sí, tenía que admitir que tuvo un cierto enamoramiento por el pocionista y por ello lo molestaba todo el tiempo ¡pero eso quedo en el pasado! La vida era cruel.

El rubio no resistió las carcajadas.

-Cállate Monny

-tú te reías por mí, mírate a ti- su estómago dolía pero valía la pena el momento.

-esto solo debe ser un mal sueño. Sí, eso debe ser…

Paso un largo rato para que las risas se detuvieran y recordaran la carta que realmente importaba. La de Harry. El Black miro al pequeño y le dio una mirada de puro amor antes de abrir la dichosa carta.

Tres nombres salían ahí.

Charlie Weasley

Cedric Diggory

Draco Malfoy

Harry al ver el primer nombre se allegro y suspiro, era uno de los hermanos mayores de su mejor amigo, eso era bueno. Era un domador de Dragones un trabajo que le creo múltiples de cicatrices y lo ejercito de una manera… sexy. El moreno se sonrojo, nunca había pensado algo así por los hermanos Wealey, bueno tal vez por Bill. Trato de olvidarse ese momento de debilidad.

Tras eso venia el nombre de Cedric, él había sido su compañero cuando participo en el torneo de los tres magos, que casi lo mata. Era un buen chico, leal como cualquier Hufflepuff. Tierno y muy guapo… un no de nuevo las hormonas adolecentes. Respira Harry, respira si dejo a sí mismo.

Al controlar a sus Hormonas se fijó en el tercer nombre. Oh dios mío, el karma existe… !Podía haber sido cualquiera pero Draco! Su enemigo número uno en la escuela, esto no podía ser. De seguro nos mataremos a los dos días, pensó el pesimista Harry. Aunque si lo pensaba el rubio era guapo y… !Ah! ¡Cállate Harry! ¡No pienses eso!

De lo positivo que podía sacar de esto es que pudo haber sido peor, como que el tocara un Mortifago de esos locos por matarlo o Crabe y Goyle.

-No esta tan mal…

-Cachorro, te queremos y si algo pasa siempre estaremos ahí ¿sí?- dijo Remus que junto a Sirius se pusieron a la altura de menor y le besaron las mejillas.

\- si- dijo sonriendo por el amor y protección que sentía.

-y dime Harry… que tal encuentras a estos tres- dijo pícaro Sirius.

El moreno no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

-Sirius no lo molestes- dijo dando un golpe en la nuca al mayor- ven Harry pronto llegaran las cartas de nuestros… eh, prometidos… si eso prometidos.

Sonaba bastante raro decirlo.

-y Sirius, mándale una carta a Severus. Se cortes por favor.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que dije. Ahora vamos- y ambos donceles se fueron.

Al llegar a la habitación se sentaron en la cama y Remus le sonrió, el moreno se sonrojo nuevamente.

Le pregunto por lo que sentía por esto y por los tres chicos, Harry le dijo todo. Como se sentía con los tres y como eso lo asustaba un poco, el rubio le escucho atentamente y luego le dijo que lo que sentía era todo normal. Para ser un adolecente lo que sentía era completamente normal, sonrojarse, emocionarse y entre otras cosas más privadas.

Remus era como una madre con la cual se podía sincerar, en cambio Sirius era el padre chistoso el cual lo hacía sentir feliz. Su familia era pequeña, rara, pero era perfecta. Los amaba a los dos.

Luego de unos minutos 3 lechuzas se posaron en la ventana.

Esto no podía ir tan mal ¿verdad?

* * *

RW?


	2. Chapter 2

Quiero aclarar que no subí el capítulo porque lo re-escribí mil veces porque nunca me terminaba de convencer de como continuarlo.

Gracias por los RW y de los suscritos a las historia.

* * *

\- HP-

Tras leer las cartas Harry saco tres conclusiones:

1\. Por individual eran caballerosos pero se les notaba a lenguas la inmadurez por el tema.

2\. Esto pintaba mal, muy mal al unir a estos tres por un asunto en común (poniendo énfasis en el tema MALFOY).

3\. Sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que pasaría.

Para ser más directos las cartas fueron cortas pero escondían mucho detrás de esas pocas estrofas.

Harry:

¿Cómo estás? Mamá estaba muy histérica luego de que abrí mi carta, cree que soy demasiad bruto para ti, ni te imaginas el sermón que me mando pero luego se puso muy feliz de la noticia. Está muy emocionada de ser tu futura suegra.

La carta decía que no era el único pretendiente tuyo, aunque no se de quienes se trate, lo mejor será que tu propongas el lugar y fecha para discutir sobre lo que pasara. Disculpa si te estoy presionando la verdad no me esperaba que me tocaras tú aunque es bueno al fin y al cabo.

Espero tu respuesta.

Charlie W.

Hey Harry:

La verdad no me esperaba esto aunque en cierto modo me agrada la idea que me tocaras tú, espero que a ti también. Mi Padre estaba emocionado, la verdad después del fallecimiento de mi madre había estado decaído y me alegra mucho que le agrade esto. También él dice que nos tenemos que reunir lo antes posible para planificar todo. Espero tu respuesta.

Estoy muy emocionado de verte de nuevo amigo.

Cedric.

Potter:

Esto es raro no lo voy a negar, ya que después de estar tantos años como enemigos #1 esto nos viene como las jugarretas de la brujas del destino.

Un Malfoy no espera así que espero pronto tu respuesta con la fecha y lugar de encuentro contigo y con los otros que espero que no me estorben.

DM.

Pd: te mando el anillo de compromiso de la familia Malfoy, es una tradición entregárselo al futuro consorte del heredero o jefe de familia.

Pd2: Se usa.

Harry suspiro, esto sería una tortura.

Después de enviarle a cada uno de sus tres "Mosqueteros" como Harry les a apodado se fue a la cocina y se tomó un gran tazón de chocolate caliente. Los vería mañana a las tres de la tarde en el Caldero Choriante, en una de las habitaciones privadas que acaba de reservar con Tom.

Estaba curioso a lo que podría resultar de esto ya que una combinación tan inusual no podría traer en total bunas consecuencias.

Dejo la taza a un lado y se fue a dormir, mañana sería un día muy largo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y vistió con una camisa simple verde y unos pantalones negros con una túnica ajustada color verde botella, ahora como heredero Potter y futuro consorte de las familias Weasley-Diggory-Malfoy tenía que verse absolutamente a la medida de cómo debía vestirse el salvador del mundo mágico. Por ultimo arreglo aunque sea un poco de su indomable cabello, Harry estaba pensando si se lo podía dejar un poco más largo para que no se le vea como un nido de pájaros, se puso un poco de maquillaje para resaltar los rasgos de mago fértil y se puso el anillo de los Malfoy.

Al entrar al Caldero Choriante sus tres pretendientes ya lo estaban esperando un poco sorprendidos entre ellos pero curiosos, Harry los llevo a la habitación privada que reservo y se sentó un poco sonrojado al no saber que decir. Charlie pudo ver su incomodidad y le mostro una dulce sonrisa, eso lo calmo un poco.

-Bueno, la verdad antes de decidir sobre la boda podríamos decidir donde podríamos establecer un hogar- Propuso Charlie, la verdad es que Harry no había pensado eso.

-Tiene que ser aquí en Inglaterra- exclamo Draco

Era raro ver como un Malfoy y un Weasley tenían una conversación civilizada.

-Está bien, ahora ¿Quieren una casa nueva?

-Mi familia tiene una casa de Londres moggle, aunque es pequeña- opino Cedric.

-tiene que ser grande- susurro Harry.

No quería meterse mucho en la discusión, pero el moreno estaba pensando cuando ya tuvieran a todos los retoñitos jugando que deben tener un gran espacio y habitaciones para cada uno.

-Claro Harry- le sonrió Charlie

\- Lo Malfoy tenemos muchas propiedades de gran tamaño podrías elegir una- dijo el rubio balanceándose en la silla.

-No creo que sea bueno eso, si ofender Malfoy pero tus "casas" deben estar llenas de artículos oscuros, no quieres tener eso cerca cuando tengamos niños ¿Verdad Harry?- pregunto el Hufflepuff.

Harry solo asistió con la cabeza, no quería hacer enojar al rubio pero Cedric tenía razón, sus niños no estarían cerca de esas cosas.

-Entonces dime Diggori ¿Que gran idea tienes? Ya que comprar una casa nueva llevara mucho tiempo entre arreglarla a la medida y encontrar alguna que nos guste y cumpla nuestros caprichos.

Cedric fruncio el ceño, pero Malfoy tenía un punto. Charlie se mantenía callado, no quería agravar el problema.

-Talvez…- comenzó Harry atrayendo la atención de los tres- podría ser la casa de los Potter el Godric's Hollow.

-Pensé que esa casa estaba destruida-dijo el rubio.

-Bueno lo estaba, pero me dio mucha tristeza que la casa donde estuvieron generaciones de Potter's se destruyera así que hice que la restauraran con los objetos que se pudieron rescatar de la antigua casa.

Los tres varones que quedaron penando, Godric's Hollow era un pueblo donde una comunidad mágica convivía con los muggles donde se decía que el cementerio local estaba embrujado. La antigua Potter Manor gozaba de una fama esplendida, se decía que era una mansión digna de cualquier familia sangre pura. No era tan grande como las magníficas propiedades de los Malfoy pero tenía lo suyo. Además era lo mejor, ya que ahí el chico que los unía a los tres estaría lo suficientemente cómodo para poder entablar una relación afectiva con él.

-Sí, se escucha bien. Ya tenemos un punto hecho ahora lo que falta- suspiro Draco

-La fecha de la boda debe ser pronto, el ministerio no da un algo de tiempo, pero como Harry es el salvador todo mundo estará esperando esto- Charlie hizo una mueca- hay que estar conscientes del impacto que tendrá esto en los medios.

El ojiverde se sonrojo, si no fuera por él sus tres "mosqueteros" no tendrían que sufrir a manos de su escandalosa y maldita fama.

-esto será muy espantoso- dijo cedric- ya veremos si salimos vivos de esto.

-ahora si sería mejor su fuera en tu casa Malfoy, tendríamos una seguridad mayor para que intrusos molestos no aparezcan de la nada.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Así estuvieron un largo rato, Harry solo escuchando las opiniones de lo demás mientras se ponían de acuerdo para los detalles. Sería en un mes la boda en Malfoy manor, habrían 600 invitados de entre los contactos de las familias Malfoy-Diggory, algunos funcionarios del Ministerios como el propio Ministro y claramente los familiares y amigos de cada uno. Mentalmente el moreno no estaba preparado para esto, era demasiado apresurado, pero quedaron de acuerdo que cada uno tendría con Harry una cita para poder familiarizarse mejor. Además que por ahora él seguiría viviendo con Sirius y Remus hasta el día de su boda donde se mudaría con sus en ese entonces maridos.

Luego de un par de horas al terminar los arreglos, cada uno se despidió del ojiverde y se fueron cada uno por su camino, Harry se apareció en su casa donde ya había llegado Remus y fue corriendo a sus brazos para contarle todo.

El rubio le conto lo que había pasado con el patriarca Malfoy y como se portó absolutamente caballeroso, el lobo se sonrojaba a pensar en el rubio mayor. Harry sonreía, le encantaba ver asía a su madre postiza.

Sí, talvez sí le gustaba esto.

* * *

RW?


End file.
